We Will Meet Again
by Misha
Summary: NeoQueen Serenity says goodbye to a dear friend, but has faith that someday they will meet again.


We Will Meet Again  
By Michelle

Disclaimer- I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon or any thing associated with the character. I do own this story, but it is a total work of fiction.

Author's Notes- This story was written when I learnt that my cousin, who has fought breast cancer valiantly for the last five years, was dying. We have since lost her, so I now dedicate this in her memory. The news hit me hard and I had to deal in the only way I could think of: write a fanfic. So, here it is. Warning, this story is kind of depressing. Oh, and represent flashback and represent thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sailor Mercury, otherwise known as Ami, said softly. "But we can not fight the cancer any longer. Serenity, I hate to have to tell you this, but Minako doesn't have much time left." 

Neo-Queen Serenity crumpled against her husband, tears streaming down her beautiful face at Ami's words.

"No," she whispered, "Ami tell me that you are lying, please." Ami, otherwise known as

Sailor Mercury, sucked in her breath and looked at the devastated face of her queen and dear friend. "I am so sorry Serenity, but there is nothing I can do, nothing anyone can do. Minako is dying."

Serenity turned away from both Ami and from her husband and soul mate King Endymion. She turned to the window of her office and looked out at the full moon, taking comfort in it now, like she always did when she was upset.

"I can not believe it is real, that this is actually happening." She whispered, her pain evident in her voice.

"Serenity," Endymion began softly, "I am sorry my love."

Serenity nodded lifelessly, sparing him only a glance as she turned from the window to look at Ami. "Does she know?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, I told her before I came here. She took it well, she has accepted it."

"Well, I can't!" Serenity screamed and then she fell on to the near by sofa and began to sob. "Why is this happening! Why Minako! Why couldn't we have found a cure for breast cancer! Why did it have to spread to her brain! Why must she die in so much pain, with her own body shutting her own and turning on her! Why can't the crystal help her! Why can't I save her!" She sobbed as Endymion picked her up and held her against his chest.

"Oh, Usagi." Ami whispered, using the name that Serenity had not gone by in a thousand years. "If only I had the answers."

"It is not your fault, Ami." Serenity answered softly, her tears still sliding down her cheeks.

She knew that it was true, that Minako's illness wasn't anyone's fault, but just the same it still was not fair. No one should die like that, especially not someone as beloved as Minako.

Serenity entered Venus' chambers and then hesitated a minute before going into the bedroom where Minako lay, as her sickness had long since robbed her of the use of her legs.

Minako should have been at a hospital, but she had refused and had begged Ami to treat her at the palace, to which Ami had reluctantly agree. For the last few months she had been residing in Ami's quarters, so that she could care for her more easily, but Minako had asked to be able die in her own quarters and Ami had honoured the request, knowing that it would be easier for Minako that way.

"Come in." A soft and familiar voice called.

Serenity opened the bedroom door and was got off guard by how frail Minako looked.

The woman who had once been the Belle of two courts and considered one of those beautiful and vital women in the world was now a pale, sick shadow of her former self.

The cancer that had plagued her for six years had finally won. She only had mere hours left and it looked it.

The golden hair that had once mimicked Serenity's had long fallen out and her once-shapely body was now as thin as a skeleton. Only her bright blue eyes had never lost their shine and still sparkled, even as they registered that the war had been lost.

"You know." Minako said softly, trying to sit up.

Serenity stropped her with a shake of her head.

"Save your energy, Mina-Chan, please..."

"Ser..." Minako began and then stopped. "Usa."

Serenity looked at her friend. "Yes?"

"Usa, remember that goodbye is never forever." She whispered. "You told me that once."

Serenity stared at her friend and then remembered the time that Minako was referring to suddenly, feeling as if she was being transported back through the centuries to a different time and a different life.

_The battle with Beryl and the nega-verse was in full swing and the Sailor Senshi were fighting as fast as they could. _

_Princess Minako of Venus, the leader of Princess Serenity's personal guard, fought valiantly against the leader of Beryl's generals. General Kunzite, the man who had once been Minako's lover. Minako refused to allow that to distract her and fought the best that she could. _

_Then something did distract her, but it wasn't Kunzite. She felt a disruption in the link she shared with her cousin and dearest friend, Princess Serenity. _

_She glanced over to where the princess stood about to join her lover in death. _

_-No, Serenity don't do this. Please don't leave us.- Minako sent to her via their link, trying to prevent her cousin from ending her life. _

_Serenity's responded softly, -I have to Minako, I can't live without Endymion. I can't. But don't worry, cousin of mine, we will meet again. I promise you that.- _

_Then suddenly Serenity's voice and the connection the cousins had shared since they were infants was gone. Princess Serenity was gone. _

_Minako's distraction allowed Kunzite the opportunity to finish her off, but it did not matter for the war was over anyway. They had lost, for now anyway. _

_As death claimed Minako she was comforted by the realisation that Serenity had been right. This was not the end, goodbye was not forever. _

_One day they would all meet again. _

Serenity pulled out of her moment of remembrance and looked tenderly at Minako, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"We will meet again." She whispered.

Minako nodded and reached over to take Serenity's elegant hand in her own frail one. "Usa..." She began, her voice weak with the effort that even a few spoken words took out of her now.

Serenity shook her head, desperate to stop her friend from feeling any more pain than necessary, and put her other hand to her lips. "Shh. Save your strength. I understand."

She leaned down and kissed Minako's now bald head, feeling an ache in her heart as she remembered the glorious blonde hair that had once flowed there.

She turned to go and then, after a moment, turned back to Minako. "One day." She promised softly.

Minako nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "One day." She repeated.

Serenity smiled sadly and walked out of Venus' chambers, knowing in her heart that she would never see her dear friend again in this life.

Serenity had been right, Minako died that night.

Only Artemis, her guardian cat and her companion since the long gone days of the Silver Millennium, was with her. It was what she would have wanted.

The death of Sailor Venus sunk the kingdom into deep despair as everyone mourned the loss of the beautiful warrior and the tragic circumstances that had preluded it, but nobody took the news harder than Neo-Queen Serenity herself.

Minako had been her cousin, her friend, her protector, and her trusted ally. For over two thousand years they had shared a special bond, now it was gone and Serenity was sure how to cope.

The other Senshi felt the took of one of their own hard as well. The pain was deep, and even though they had known it would happen, they did not think they would ever recover from the pain. Still in time, they all began to move on.

Even Serenity began to move on and put Minako's death behind her, but in her heart she remembered the words she and Minako had exchanged in two different kingdoms.

"Goodbye is never forever, we will meet again." Serenity said softly. "Yes, my dear Minako, we will. Someday, we will meet again. All of us."

The End


End file.
